Disappearing Mysteries (A Modern AU)
by Milliannakitsune
Summary: Itachi would do anything for his family, for his brothers Sasuke, Izuna, Naruto. But what will he do when his brothers are kidnapped from right from under his nose by a mad scientist with a sick taste for young boys? Find out as Itachi becomes a cop with the intention of solving his brother's case and bringing his siblings home safely. But will it be too late to undo the damage?
1. Chapter 1: The Vanishing Act

Chapter 1: The Vanishing Act

_Name: Itachi Uchiha. Age: 15_

_Gender: Male. __Date of statement: August 15, X215 _

_I stare silently at the silver table. The room was pretty bare. Nothing but the cold metal table, the stiff metal chairs and the mirror that was a one–way window. My entire body was trembling so badly that I was sure that I would have fallen if I wasn't already sitting. ' How could this happen? How can I let this happen!? My thoughts were swirling about as chaotically as a hurricane. I squeezed my eyes closed and clenched my fists as one repetitive thought was able drown the others in its wake. ' It's my fault. It's my fault. It's all my fault! '_

"_ How could this be your fault young man? _"

_I open my eyes to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, head of the Missing Persons Department of Investigation and, at age 63, the oldest cop on the force, sitting across the table from me._

"_ What?_", _I asked, bewildered by the sudden question and the fact that I never heard the door open. _

" _You said this was all your fault. How could you be to blame for this situation?_", _The gray–haired man questioned. _"_ because I should have been there! I promised, both to my brothers and to our parents! If I had been there–!" _

"_ Then your parents would have lost one more child! _"_ I flinched from the harshness of his voice. "_But, surely I could've done something! ", I pleaded.

"_You are a 15-year-old high school student. There is not much you could have done against 20 armed men. _"

_I sat there with my eyes closed tightly, whole body shaking from the effort to not cry. He slid over a glass of water I hadn't noticed was there. _"_ Here, drink this. And slowly!_ ", _he said as I took the glass and drank it hurriedly. I slowed down so as to not choke._"_ now tell me the events that led up to the attack, starting from the beginning of the day._"

_I took a deep and shuddering breath and began the tale. _

~~*~~**_FLASHBACK_**~~*~~

**_Knock-Knock _**

**_"Itachi dear~wake up!" I groaned but got up without protest. "I'm up, mother." "Good, breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes, please go wake your brothers." "Yes, mother." I quickly dressed in my white button up shirt, black blazer with black slacks and shoes, and went to the two rooms my three younger brothers shared._**

**_First was Sasuke's, my nine-year-old brother's room._**

**_Knock-Knock knock _**

**_"Sasuke.", I called softly. "I'm awake, Aniki." "Good get ready . I will walk you three to school after breakfast." "Alright Aniki.", Sasuke said softly."_**

**_I left my brother to get ready and went down the hall to the room the two youngest shared. I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Izuna, my seven-year-old brother, fully dressed in his red second-year vest and white shirt and black shorts. "Yes, Onii-san?" , Izuna looked up at his eldest brother questionably. "Are you both dressed?", I asked, though already knowing that Naruto, my six-year-old adopted brother, was most likely still asleep. "No, Naru is still in bed. I was just about to get him dressed.", Izuna stated, walking over to Naruto's bed and pulled the covers off. He groaned and rolled onto the floor. "Very well then. I will walk all three of you to school after breakfast so please get Naru Chan ready." "Of course, Onii-san."_**

**_I close the door and walked away. I could hear Naru-Chan trying to get Izuna to let him go back to sleep. I chuckled and shook my head. I went downstairs to see mother still setting the table. _**.

**_It looked like a feast! _**

**_Of course, that isn't anything new. All of our close family friends live just next door and often come over for breakfast and dinner. _**

**_This is one such occurrence._**

**_Madara Uchiha, my uncle who is also the oldest in the family, is sitting at the head of the table with my father Fugakyu, on his left. On his right are his friends and police partners, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Their niece, Tsunade Senju, who works at the hospital sits beside Tobirama. Beside my father is a place for my mother, Mikoto, and I sit beside her. Then Sasuke, dressed in his black fourth-year vest with his dark blue shirt and black shorts , sits beside me, then Izuna sits at the opposite end from uncle, and finally Naruto, dressed in his light blue first-year vest and distinctive bright orange shirt with his blue crystal necklace he got from his mother's Will, sits beside Tsunade._**

**_Breakfast is a rush of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, fruit, pastries, milk, juice, and cereal. "Naruto, dear, please use your fork to eat, not your hands.", Mother gently chastise. "Izuna, please stop picking at your food and Sasuke, save some fruits for the rest of us." The rest of us just looked on, exasperated._**

**_I got up and took my plate to the sink. Naruto, Sasuke, Izuna. Get your bags. It's time for school. Hai, Aniki. , two of the three replied. Sasuke grabbed his black one and Izuna and Naruto grabbed the white and orange ones respectively. "Ita-nii, I'm sleepy.", Naruto whined, rubbing his eyes. "Come on Naruto come like you just had breakfast.", Sasuke said. Izuna grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled swiftly. Bye, Kaa-Chan! Bye Tou-Chan!", he yelled. "Have a nice day at school you four!", Mikoto said back._**

**_Soon they were out the door and walking down the street to their school. They were pretty close since they only lived three blocks away. Once they reached where they had to split off, they said their goodbyes._****_" I will come pick you three up after school alright? Be sure to stay out of trouble. Naruto." Itachi looked over to the youngest of his family to see him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yes, Ita-nii."_****_Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the elementary courtyard on the left. "Naruto! Izuna!", A girl with pale blonde hair shouts and runs up to them. Behind her are three more girls and six boys._**

**_"Ino! How ya doing?", Naruto asks. "We're all good." "Come on let's go play before the bell.", She said. "Hey Naruto, last one to the courtyard has cleaning duty!", Kiba, a boy with wild brown hair and red markings on his face, said and took off running. " "Hey! That's cheating Kiba!" Naruto quickly ran after Kiba. "Boys are so silly!", Ino said. _****_Sakura, a rather tall girl, for a six-year-old, with bubblegum pink hair and green eyes, agreed with her along with Hinata, a short girl with pale lavender eyes and long indigo hair. The two girls followed her after the rowdy boys. Shino , A tall, quiet boy with brown hair and shades, calmly stated, "A good day to you Itachi-san, Izuna-san.", and walked to the courtyard. Choji, A...rather large boy with thin red swirls on his cheeks, munched on a bag of chips and said goodbye to the people at the gate and left with Shikamaru, a lazy Raven, following after._**

**_The other two boys and remaining girls stayed at the gate a little longer. Lee, a very...eccentric...person, shouted at the top of his lungs, "COME MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND IZUNA, AND JOIN US AS WE TRAIN OUR FLAMES OF LEARNING SO WE CAN BE AS YOUTHFUL AS OUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES WILL ALLOW!! " " Shut up, Lee!! No one wants to hear that so early in the morning!", Tenten, a brunette, shouted and bonked him on the head, while walking away. Neji, the last boy with long brown hair and the same pale lavender eyes as Hinata, since they are cousins, scoffed and turned to Izuna. He gave a silent glance asking if he wanted to follow. Izuna agreed and walked behind him. _**

**_"Sasuke-Kun!!", a loud redheaded female shouted. "Karin, wait up you stupid bitch!" , A white haired male shouted after her. "Sogetsu, watch your language around smaller children." This time a boy with spiky orange hair said as he slapped the back of Sogetsu's head. "Mind your own business, Jugo! They're only a couple of years younger than us at the most.", he yelled back. "Hey Sasuke, come on already. Took nearly everything to keep your fan girl from running us over." "I'm coming Sogetsu. Go inside. The bell will ring in a minute."_**

**_I sighed. I'd do anything for my precious brothers. I smiled as I watched them play. "Naruto, Sasuke, Izuna! If something comes up, I will call, okay?" "Okay, Ita-nii! Bye!", Naruto yelled as the school bell rang. He quickly ran down to the first year's elementary building to join his friends. "Bye Onii-san.", Izuna called as he walked slowly to the second year's elementary building along with his friends. "Aniki.", Sasuke calmly waved, walking swiftly with his group to the fourth year's elementary building to avoid the annoying fangirls that always followed him. _**

**_~~*~~_**

_"So everything was normal so far?", Sarutobi asked. "Yes, everything was normal. I went to my classes, did my work, helped the teachers, even got called to help catch Naruto after he pulled another prank. Nothing to indicate that something like this could have happened.", I sighed wearily._

_"Did anything else happen during or after school?", The captain asked. "Naruto was telling me of his morning classes as I was bringing him back to his teachers. He didn't bother telling me about his prank, as I had already seen it." "Oh? And what happened?"_

_"Well..."_

_~~*~~_

**_Naruto's POV_**

**_"Kiba, you're so mean! Give it back!", I say to the taller boy. "Give me back my necklace!" Kiba held the necklace above his head, where I couldn't reach. "Come get it!" "Kiba!" I jumped up to try and retrieve the necklace but I ended up tripping on a chair._****_"OOMPH!_**"

**_Just then, the sliding door to the classroom opened to reveal the teacher, Iruka Umino. "What's going on in here? And why are you making such a ruckus?" "Kiba took my necklace and won't give it back!", I say pouting. "Kiba, give Naruto his necklace.", Iruka sensei said. Kiba walked over to the still pouting Naruto and handed him the priceless necklace._**

_**"Now, all of you to your seats. We have a quiz on reading today." "AAAWWW!!!", the class ****groaned. "Quiet! If you all focus and finish in a timely manner, then maybe I will take you outside to watch the fourth year's practice sports."**_**_ The class immediately went to work on the quiz and the last person, surprisingly not Naruto, finished within an hour and a half. They still had a whole two hours before they went to their afternoon classes._**

**_"Alright everyone, follow me to the fourth year's practice field." the young students quickly followed their teacher and watched in amazement as the older kids practice fútball, which is one of the more popular sports in the Academy. Then I spotted my older brother, Sasuke, among the older students._**

**_"Sasu-nii!!", I shouted. He saw me and gave a small smirk before walking over with some of the other players. Naru, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be in class right now. You're not skipping to plan a prank again are you??" " Nii-san! Can't you see my whole class right now?!, I pouted "Sasu-nii is so mean sometimes!"_****_ Sasuke chuckled. "Do you want me to teach you how to play fútball? I'm sure the teacher wouldn't mind?", he said looking at Iruka sensei. "I don't mind at all so long as no one gets hurt." , He said._**

**_"Well, if that's the case, then we will all teach the first years to play fútball, the fútball coach says as he runs up to us, then turns to look at the rest of my first year class. "Of course, that's if you want to learn fútball?" the rest of the class immediately shouted yes. "So, come on! Let's go practice some fútball!!" Everyone was so excited! After all, Konoha Academy was known for having the best sports team in the high school and university divisions that can compete worldwide. The middle school division isn't far behind either in the elementary's quickly rising up in the ranks. They played in practice until it was time for everyone's afternoon classes._**

**_~~*~~_**

_"Did he say anything else?", Sarutobi inquired.__ "No. It wasn't until after school that we had any idea that something was wrong.", I said, voice barely above a whisper._

**_~~*~~_**

**_After School_** **_Izuna's POV_**

**_I was sitting on the tree swing in the courtyard, skillfully drawing the cherry blossoms as they fell and danced in the wind, when the peaceful silence was broken. Most of the other children had been picked up already so that leaves two options to pick from. Either Sasuke had returned from fútball practice or if Naruto had escaped from detention again. Seeing as there was still 20 minutes left of practice, he was guessing the latter. I was proven correct when a bright blue and orange blur was seen exiting from the first years building. I calmly packed away my sketchbook and pencils and stood to greet the newcomer._**

**_"Hello Naru. What are you doing out here? You didn't run from detention again, did you?"_****_"Izuna~", he whined, "Just 'cause I'm out here don't mean I skipped detention. Iruka sensei let me go early 'cause he had to leave."_****_"Doesn't."_****_ "What?", Naruto tilted his head in confusion._****_ "The correct grammar is doesn't. Not don't.", Izuna lectured._****_ "Whatever.", He shrugged. Naruto moved to sit on the nearby bench to quietly wait for his big brother Sasuke for all of 10 minutes before he started squirming with impatience._**

**_"I'm boorred. I want to go home.", he whined._****_ "We have to wait on Sasuke and Itachi to come get us. Practice is almost done, and then we can all go home."_****_ "I want to go now!" , Naruto pouted._****_ "Do you really want to leave me that bad, Naruto?", a voice said directly behind Naruto._****_ Naruto jumped and yelped in fright._****_ "Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!", Naruto pouted as Sasuke smiled smugly._**

**_Just then, Sasuke's phone rang. "Aniki?", He answered. "Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry guys but I don't think I can walk you all home. The dance is tonight instead of next week. Got changed at the last minute. I'm staying to help set up and then for the dance itself. I won't be home till late." "But Aniki, you promised!" "I already called mother and she said she'll be home when you get there. Don't worry, it's not like anything will happen. Sasuke, you're in charge since you're the oldest . Be safe and don't stray from the street." The call ended after that._**

**_"What did Aniki say?", I asked. "Apparently, he staying for some school dance and won't be able to walk us home." , Sasuke claimed. "What!? But Ita-nii promised!", Naruto cried. "Well it seems like we should head home. Mother is expecting us.", said Sasuke._****_ They walk out of the school gates and disappeared down the street._**

**_~~*~~_**

_"So when did you know that the boys were in trouble?, The captain questioned. "Mother had called after a half hour and said that they had not made it home yet. She was making sure I had told them to go home.", Itachi answered._

_"Why couldn't she come get the boys?" "She had already started dinner when I informed her that I was unavailable at the time, and she couldn't leave it unattended. Since it had only been 30 minutes, we weren't too worried at the time. We had figured that perhaps they had stopped by the store to buy some candy or they were playing in the park. They have done so before."_

_"Was there not anyone else who could pick them up?" "Not with my father, uncle, and their friends working at the station, and aunt Tsunade still had another two hours on her hospital shift."__ "What happened after your mother called?", he asked. "I called Sasuke."__ "Did he answer?" "Yes, though he had apparently not answered mother when she had called asking where he was.", I said scowling. "What did he say?"_

_"He told me that some vans were following them and that the road to the house had been blocked."__ "Did he describe what happened?"_

_"Yeah, he said..."_

_~~*~~_

**_Sasuke's POV_**

**_"I think we should walk a bit faster Nii-san." , Izuna told Sasuke. "Sasu-nii, it's getting dark and that funny Van has been behind us for a while." Naruto said in an unsettled voice._****_ "What van?" , Izuna asked. "That one.", Naruto turned and pointed behind us to a van with the lights turned off. Sasuke frowned. "Come on, let's hurry home."_**

**_They were about two blocks away from home at this point. Then another van pulled out from an alley and stopped in the middle of the road. The boys stopped walking. They looked from the van in front of them to the van behind them._**

**_"Sasu-nii...this is scaring me." Naruto was standing extremely close, practically glued to Sasuke's and Izuna's sides._****_ Then the van behind them turned on its lights. It startled the boys greatly. Naruto nearly screamed._****_" Come on! Run!" Sasuke grabbed Izuna's and Naruto's hands and took off towards a nearby alley. They heard the vans following them. They saw a gate to a graveyard. They opened it and then locked it behind them. They couldn't hear the vans anymore._**

**_"Sasu-nii..." Naruto was nearly crying. "It's okay now Naruto. I think we lost them." "I want to go home. I want Kaa-chan." Naruto clung Izuna like a baby sloth. "I know Naru. We're almost home. Come on let's –"_**

**_SNAP!!!_**

**_"HIDE!!"_**

**_The boys ran and hid behind a large gravestone. "I know I saw those brats run this way. I just know it.", An unknown male voice said. yeah, look at all the footprints that are way too large to be- ITAI!!", another male voice shouted with fury as he stubbed his toe on a gravestone. "Calm down I'm sure the little shits are just hiding."_**

**_Just then, Sasuke's phone rang. It was their mother._****_ "Turn it off!!", Izuna said as Sasuke fumbled with it, trying to find the silence button. He finally turned it off but it was too late. The man had heard it._****_"Over there!!" The men started to come closer to their hiding spot_**.

**_"RUN!!"_**

**_The boys ran hard and fast past the countless gravestones and into the woods. The men were right behind them. It sounded as if there were more than the two they had heard talking. Naruto tripped and saw a little burrow they might could hide in._****_ "Look Sasu-nii, Izu-nii! We can hide there!" They quickly ran to the burrow and crawled in as far as they could go. Thankfully the burrow was a perfect fit for them but it was too small for the other men to follow after._**

**_Then Sasuke's phone rang again, this time it being their older brother. He quickly answered it to avoid it making more noise than necessary. "Aniki", he said quietly. "Sasuke! Where are you? Why are you three not home yet?", Itachi demanded._**

**_"Aniki, something happened!" "What do you mean something happened? Explain!" "We were walking down the street just like usual, when Naru pointed out a van that was following us."_**

**_"What!"_**

**_"Hold on there's more! We kept walking, just a little faster, when another van pulled out from an alley and blocked the road. We would've had to get way too close for comfort to pass it. Then the one behind us turned on his lights and we ran towards the graveyard. We get behind a gravestone, and then heard two men talking about how they were looking for us. Then mom called and I couldn't get it off. We had to run into the woods with people chasing us and that's where we are now. Hiding in a burrow in the woods."_**

**_Itachi was breathing heavily through the phone. "... Izuna and Naruto are still with you right?" "Yes."_**

**_SNAP!!!_**

**_Sasuke froze as did the other boys. Izuna put his hand over Naruto's mouth to keep him quiet. He was crying. "Sasuke? Are you alright? What's happening?" "I–I think they are close by.", Sasuke whispered in a quivering voice. "Look stay calm, and don't make any noise. Keep the call going. I'm calling the police and they can listen in, okay?" "Ok...", he whispered back. Sasuke could hear Itachi talking to the police on the other line._**

**_"Sasuke, are you still there?" "Yes.", he whispered. "Are there any more people around you, son?" An officer, though not anyone he knew, asked. "I–I don't know. I'm too scared to go out." "Alright kiddo. I need you to be brave and look and see what's around you. Can you describe something around you so we can find you? Can you do that for me?" "Y-Yes sir.", I swallowed and felt my throat tighten._**

**_Sasuke crawled to the entrance of the little burrow and slowly stuck his head out to peek at his surroundings."T-There's a..a small stream and...and what looks like a beaver dam and I think I can see a small farmhouse in the distance. I-I don't know how far it is."_**

**_"That's very good. Do you think you and your brothers could run to that farm house?", the officer asked. "I-I don't know. It looks really far and I don't know if those people are still there!" "Well, can you try for me? Please?" "We...We can try.", Sasuke said, his voice shaking terribly. "That's all I'm asking." "Okay. Okay, Izuna take my hand, Naruto take Izuna's. We'll run on three."_**

**_"One.", Sasuke said._**

**_"Two.", Izuna said._**

**_"Three!", Naruto shouted._**

**_The boys lept from their little burrow and ran as fast as they could. It was doomed from the start. As soon as they had come out of hiding, they saw the men were waiting with various weapons._**

**_"GET THEM!!", a man, most likely the leader, shouted in a raspy voice._**

**_They try to run through an opening but the men were faster. One man with black hair hit Izuna in the chest with the handle of his gun. "Aah!"_**

**_"Sasu-nii!!" Naruto tripped and fell on Sasuke. They were pulled apart and held in the hands of their captors. "Sasuke!!", They heard from the phone Sasuke had managed to hold onto._**

**_"Let go! Let us go!!", Sasuke was struggling fiercely. Izuna was quickly recovering from the hit and was also fighting back. Naruto was hanging limp from another man's hands, crying loudly, a gun pressed against his temple. The man holding Sasuke pried the phone from his grasp and handed it to his boss._**

**_"Well, well, well. I assume that you are from the Uchiha family, correct?" , he said into the phone. The man's raspy, snake–like voice sent shivers through the spines of everyone who heard it._**

**_"...Yes, I am Itachi Uchiha.", he said hesitantly._**

**_"You have some very adorable little brothers. Especially the little blonde one. Is he a full Uchiha, or half, or is he even a blood Uchiha at all? Regardless, you don't see many boys with his coloring. Yum!", The man smacked his lips when he said that._**

**_"Don't you dare touch a single hair on any of their heads, you sick freak!!", Itachi growled._**

**_"Oh what a mean thing to say." He walked over to where Naruto was being held. He cupped the back of his head with his hand and slowly caressed his cheek as if he were a lover. "I think someone needs to be punished. But since you aren't here, the little blonde will do.", A sadistic grin plastered to his face._**

**_"NO!", Itachi yelled through the phone._**

**_"NO!! NOT NARU!!", Sasuke and Izuna yelled._**

**_The man pulled out a syringe with a bluish – purple liquid inside it. Naruto struggled in whimpered. He put the syringe to Naruto's arm and plunged it into his flesh, emptying it swiftly._**

**_"AAAHHHH!!!"_**

**_Naruto gave a bone–chilling scream. He was seizing from the apparent pain that liquid caused. It lasted about 10 minutes and then he fell unconscious. Sasuke and Izuna just watched helplessly as their baby brother was tortured._**

**_"Well now that that's over, I believe it's time to say goodbye." He took the phone from his ear, put it on speaker and held it out. "Say farewell to your big brother. You will never see him again! kukukukuku." , He laughed as the boys were being loaded into the vans._**

**_"ONII-SAN!!"_**

**_"ANIKI!"_**

**_Then he crushed the phone beneath his heel._**

**_~~*~~Flashback End~~*~~_**

_"That lines up with what we have recorded here.", Sarutobi stated. "I understand now why you thought this was your fault. Understand this: there is nothing you could have done to help, no matter if you were actually there or not. It would have turned out the same regardless."_

_"I know but...My brothers! Oh, my precious baby brothers!!", Itachi cried out. Tears swelled in the corners of his eyes and fell down his cheeks._

_"I believe we have enough information. Thank you for your time and know we will do everything we can to bring your brothers back safely."_

_"That might not be enough." Itachi whispered as he was escorted out of the room by his mother._

_~~*~~_

"Itachi!"

I turned to look at Sarutobi's frowning face. "What is it Sarutobi-sama?"

"You've watched that video a thousand times ever since you became a cop and gained access to it three years ago. If you haven't found any more information by now, then you're not going to.", Sarutobi stated.

"But I have to find them! I can't just give up!", I knocked over my chair as I stood up. "Calm down. I'm not telling you to give up, but it has been eight years since then, Itachi. There's no way to know if they are still in Japan or if they're even still alive."

"Isn't there some way we can open the case back up?, I pleaded. "You know the rules, Itachi. Without new evidence or something that ties into this case, we can't open a cold case."

"I understand.", Itachi stood with his head bowed to the floor. "Do you?" Sarutobi frowned as he looked at Itachi's bowed head. He sighed as he turned away from Itachi and went to look out the window.

"Go home, Itachi, take the rest of the day off."

"What!? But I can't do that! I mean there is still work to be done and Shisui needs my help and Kakashi –!"

"Go. Home. I'm not asking you, Itachi."

"... See you tomorrow, Sarutobi-sama."

~~*~~

"Itachi!! There you are!", Shisui shouted as he ran over to the swing I was sitting on. "I've been looking for you all over the place." He sat down on the grass beside me. We sat quietly for a few minutes before Shisui began to talk.

"I didn't see you at work today." I stared blankly at the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.

"Mikoto-san was worried about you. She called me, you know?" Again I ignored him.

"Let me guess, you got chased off by Sarutobi-sama for watching that interview again, didn't you?" He held a dandelion to his lips as he said this. This time, I glared at him.

"HA! I'm right, aren't I?", He smirked. "How did you find me?", I finally asked.

"Not that hard. You always come here after you watch that interview, and you always watch that interview on the anniversary of their kidnapping.", He said as he held up a newspaper and showed me the date August 15, X223.

"Don't give up. One of these days, I promise, we will find them. Just don't give up."

"I will _never _give up!"


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Stains

Chapter 2: Crimson stains

August 16, X223

It was warm. Almost too warm, but the figure just rolled contentedly on the soft bed. It was dark, but there were birds chirping in the early predawn light. They were seemingly blaring loud to the lean figure on the bed. He, for it was a man, grabbed the comforter and pulled it over his head, sighing as a muffled the sound. Now if only he could get rid of a splitting headache all would be well. It was calming, listening to the wind and the birds and to feel the temperature rise of his skin as the sun rose. Soon the man was nearly asleep again when-

RING! RING! RING!

The man bolted straight up and attempted to exit the bag. He only succeeded in tangling his linens in the bedsheets and falling to the floor. And still the loud ringing persisted.

RING! RING! RING!

After finally freeing himself in the sheets, the man took one step and tripped on an empty wine bottle. He tried to set up a found that his mid shoulderlength hair had caught on a bolt in the bed frame. Once finally freeing his hair, he quickly scrambled up to his dresser to shut off the blaring annoyance.

RING! RING! RING! RI-

" What the hell do you want at six in the morning, Shisui? I'm trying to sleep!!", The man shouted into the phone. "Oh don't be that way, Itachi. It's the start of a bright and beautiful day!", Shisui happily chirped. Itachi promptly ended the call.

It rang again before he could set it down and he hastily answered it. "That wasn't very nice 'Tachi!" Itachi could hear the pout that was sure to be on the other man's face. Itachi growled into the phone.

"Hold on princess, I know you need your beauty sleep, but this is important.", Shisui stated, voice taking a serious tone. "You have exactly one minutes before I hang up." "Chief has called us in for a case. Said to be in by seven." That made it Itachi pause. "Rendezvous point?" "Warehouse 22A, red light district. Don't be late." "Send me the file." "Already on it. See you there!"

Itachi ended the call inside. He gently rubbed his temples to soothe his pounding headache. "Stupid, annoyingly cheerful, obnoxious early birds.", He grumbled and kicked the dresser, forgetting that he was barefoot.

"OW!" Then a book from a shelf attached to the dresser fell on his head. "SHIT!" He stepped away and once more tripped over last night's wine bottle. "Damn you Shisui!!"

He could just to hear Shisui's laughter in his aching head, chiding him for being so grouchy. He sighed again and silently counted to 10. Finally, he calmed down and began to clean his mess from last night's pity party. Then, he went to his medicine cabinet above the sink in his bathroom. He opened it and search for the Advil. Finding what he was looking for, he went to get a glass of water. "Ugh, if only there was an instant way of relieving a hangover." He returned to his room and gathered his change of clothes and went to begin his shower. When he returned, he checked the time and saw that he had 30 minutes. "I'd best leave now if I want to get there on time." And so he walked out the door.

Itachi really didn't want to be here, in fact, it was the last place he wanted to be. He growled as he swerved to avoid a large piece of wood that one of the residents had "accidentally" let slip into the street and nearly hit his car. "Nice to see that the red light district is as hospitable as always!", Itachi said sarcastically. It was a known fact that cops in the red light district meant something had happened. It was also known that the red light district had another more sinister name. The Scarlet city. That part of the district was where his job was today.

Itachi shut off the car as he finally reached his destination. Dried gravel crunched under his boots as he ducked under the yellow tape, avoiding the flashing lights of the ambulance and the chatter of news reporters, and walked up to the door of the warehouse. "So what have we got today, boys?", He questioned the other two officers. "Well this is a brothel warehouse. It holds supplies such for all the brothels on this block.", Kakashi says. "Kakashi, it's good to see you."

"Yes, well, the woman outside is the owner of all these brothels and she came to restock some supplies.", Shisui states. "Must've been quite a shock to walk in and find this mess.", Itachi replied. And indeed what a mess it was. Blood soaked into the hard concrete, bloodied rope on the ground in pieces, crates and boxes of supplies and glass strewn about and destroyed, and the worst of it was the bloodied and mangled bodies of six young children strapped to the concrete shelves.

"Can you identify the bodies?", Itachi asked. "Yes, I've managed to find out who they all were." Kakashi comments. Pointing to the nearest body, a girl with bloodied brown hair, the left blue eye missing and at least 40 different stab wounds, Kakashi brings up her files. "Kisana Zuko, age 14, kidnapped from her home December 19, X215 at age 6, the nanny, a Mrs. Taniyama Toko, was killed . Case went cold after no ransom calls or videos or any other evidence six years ago."

The next body was a blonde male, cuts and bruises littered the thin malnourished body, one green eye-the left-missing, the sharp angle of his neck showing it was broken and crushed, and the signs of semen and blood between the boys naked legs."Hitoro Maiyoko, age 11, parents were killed when he was four, kidnapped from West End Orphanage August 30, X218 at age 6, case went cold after three years."

The third body was another blonde male, again with one Amber eye-the left of course-missing, the naked legs caked with semen and blood, knife wounds littered the pale in sensitive flesh of his genitals, with the boy's throat cut open wide enough to see the trachea and spine. "Touma Saieko, age 9, ran from Wool's Orphanage April 18, X220 at age 6 and was seen to be dragged into a white van a few weeks later, case went cold last year."

The last three bodies, two raven haired girls and a blond boy, all had similar rooms. Arms bent at unnatural angles, finger and toenails pulled out, each had a missing left great eye, and each head was severed from the body, the only difference being that the boy was naked and coated in blood and semen. "These are the Hanakago triplets, Maiyouri, Yukona, and Kaneki, ages six, kidnapped from their aunt Rico's house August 3, X223. Poor kids, that was only two weeks ago."

"What do you think, Shisui? This certainly doesn't appear to be random.", Itachi requires. "I'm not quite sure. They, the kidnappers, are certainly looking for something specific. The girls have dark brown or black hair and the boys are all blonde. I's, I've noticed are very unusual and beautiful . I can only assume that the missing eyes were taken as trophies."

" What's even worse is that all three boys show heavy signs of rape and sexual abuse." All three men clinched their fist in anger. They were just kids! "Let's clean up and take the bodies back to the morgue. I can give a proper autopsy and check for anything else.', Shisui said.

"We will need to contact all the parents and question anyone else in the area. Someone had to have seen or heard something.", Kakashi said.

Excuse me, I was told to speak with the officers in the building. The three turned to see the short silver haired woman from outside. "You are the owner of all the brothels on the block and this warehouse, yes, Ms...?" "Okamuri Kanomi, and yes, this warehouse and the brothels are mine.", The woman replied nervously. Well Kakashi with making notes of the woman's answers, Itachi was assessing her appearance. She had soft black eyes in contrast to her chin linked silver hair and pale skin. She had a rather offsetting feel about her, despite her soft tone. The way she stood so stiffly...the subtle wringing of her hands, it poses the perfect picture of a shocked and afraid woman, and yet her eyes have no emotion in them, merely cold apathy.

"We just want to ask a few questions about what happened here if you wouldn't mind accompanying us to the station.", Kakashi said, giving her one of his annoyingly bright smiles. "Oh, but...I don't know much about what happened. I wasn't even the one to find the poor dears." She shifted from one foot to the other, glancing nervously about. "Really? Then how did you know to call the police here if you weren't the one to find them?", Shisui questioned.

"Well..." Please, madam, we need to question all who are involved." "Oh alright.", She huffed. "Two of my girls came running back, screaming and crying, after I had sent them here to restock the cupboards. They were so hysterical that I couldn't figure out what they were saying. Finally, I just got them to bring me here to see what the problem was." Itachi lot I's with the small woman. "And where are these two girls now?" "I sent them back to the corner brothel and told them to lock up." "Then, Madame, if you would show us the way so we can retrieve them and head to the station?", Itachi requested. "Very well, if we must.", She replied.

The looks they received from the residents as they walked to the corner brothel had them itching to pull out their guns. Madame Kanomi reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a master key ring. There were several locks on the entrance to the brothel. "Are all these locks really necessary, Madame?", Shisui questioned. "Yes, officer, it is for both the safety of myself and my girls. You saw how those drunkards were glancing at us. I will not have my girls injured due to irresponsibility."

She opened the door, and a young girl about 12 years old, approached the Madame. "Mother Kanomi! Has there been any news? What's going on? No one will tell me anything, and there's whispering going about, and Hana and Tetsu are in a right state and-!" "Aiyako, calm yourself, child. Now, why are you so frantic?" The little girl closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Mother Kanomi. It's just...when the girls, Hana and Tetsu, came running in and then you locked down the House and rushed out yourself, everyone is all tense and it seems like only the older years know anything at all and I don't like it!" "It is nothing for little girls to concern themselves with."

"But-!"

"No, these matters are not for young children to hear. I know you are frightened, but I will not have you back talking me. I will call everyone together when I get back. For now, head to your room and send down Hana and Tetsu on your way.", The woman said sternly. "Yes Mother Kanomi.", The girls had lowered in defeat. She turned and ran up the stairs, shouting for the two of the girls to come down.

Two teenage girls came downstairs, both in stylized blue crop tops with black miniskirt and black heels. One had long hip length brown hair with soft brown eyes and the other had short chin length blond hair with dark black eyes. "Mother Kanomi, you've returned.", The brunette said. "Do the police want us for something?", The blonde asked. "Yes, they wished us to head to the station for questioning." The girls looked skeptically at the three men with their red rimmed eyes. "I believe it's time to head now.", Kakashi stated. They exited the doors and, after relocking them, into the police cars.

The two girls entered the interrogation room. Itachi and Kakashi followed behind them. "Please take a seat. I promise, we just want to ask a few questions.", Kakashi said. " About- about that...scene?", The blonde asked. "Yes, Ms...", Kakashi looked questionably at the blond girl. "Tetsu." "Yes, Ms. Tetsu." "Can you answer some questions?" "O-Of course, what-whatever you might need.", She stammered. Do you mind if I record this? Just for evidence, of course." "We don't mind, can you just get this over with please?", Hana snapped.


End file.
